


Emotions sink in eventually

by Soupapa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad things happen to the Vee gang, Exterminators go brrr, I wrote this in one night and didn’t look over it :)), M/M, No one is in control of their emotions, Valentino go brrrr, Valentino realizes how much of an ass he is, Velvet get’s awful Trauma, Velvet go AAAAAAAH, Vox go, Vox go poof, he still barely learns a lesson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupapa/pseuds/Soupapa
Summary: Valentino and Vox get into a physical argument the day before extermination. Something traumatic happens. Valentino and Velvet change for the worst.
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Emotions sink in eventually

This day has always strikes fear into demons all around hell.  
Extermination day. The day where angels of death will rain down on the damned sinners and kill them off for good. Hell had always been overpopulated. When the overpopulation got to the point a demon couldn’t take a breath without breathing down another’s neck, god sent out millions of angels of death to kill upon the unfortunate souls. The first time it had happened so many demons went down that the overpopulation dropped significantly. But living creatures always commuted sin, so god rained down more until eventually it became a yearly occurrence. The angels of death would now kill off the souls of poor demons that didn’t make it in time or the demons who didn’t want to live in this god forsaken hole, mostly the new demons did so. Overtime hell got more advanced, to the point demons would be there so long they’d reign over and be called powerful. Most of these demons are praised or hated. These demons are labeled overlords. Not that many get to have this beautiful stamp on them, but the lucky ones that do abuse this power they have. They’re sinners after all. Overlords still get shot down by the angels of death and eventually get replaced by a better overlord. But three notorious overlords have been powerful for long, all by each other’s side. Demons call them “The Vee gang” or assholes. This trio consists of a pimp moth, this moths name is Valentino and he is the very abuser of many whores. The second is a walking TV named Vox, he is either pissed off or annoyed most of the time so barely any demon has seen him genuinely smile. Then there’s Velvet, a child. Velvet is a doll demon and the baby of the group. These three are closer than any family and have known each other for decades. Valentino and Vox, overtime, grew feelings for each other. They never admit to it but they’re “totally dating”, in Velvet’s words. Both Vox and Valentino call each other “Sex partners” or “Associates”. But everyone in hell knows they’re basically a couple. The three of them live in Valentino’s pent house but they’re mostly found at Valentino’s porn studio. This is where the whores usually live and make shoots. This is where the Vee gang find themselves today. Sitting around doing jack shit. As usual. Valentino was with Velvet on the couch, both texting away on their phones. Vox was in his room being anti social as always. The TV found himself sitting at his desk, blowing raspberries. His detailed claws slide across the browned down wooden desk. The chair he sat in was mostly creaking since he’d rock back and forth in it so many times. A frustrated sigh let out from his vents and he roughly stood up, being bored from the work he’d always do. Vox now found himself walking to the very room Valentino and Velvet were in, eventually opening up the door to greet them with his glitches out voice. “Knock knock~” Vox said as he walked in, not knocking. “You always say that but I’ve never heard you knock.” Velvet giggled out as she set her phone down to greet Vox. She patted her hand down to motion for him to sit next to her, she had her legs crossed on the inside of her frilly petticoat. “You look pissed, but that’s normal by now. What’s got you mad now?” Her question stabbed into Vox. Velvet always had a sweet voice but when she asked something she always needed and answer back. So whenever she’d ask something there’d always be a hint of dominance in her voice, the only thing she really could dominate. Vox huffed out and sat next to Velvet with a scowl. “Nothing. Just being nagged by Lucifer again. Bitch doesn’t know how to shut the fuck up. Especially with the extermination ticking closer n closer.” His skinny, but still strong, arms stretched out to grab the pack of cigarettes on the table. Before he could yank them away a heel harshly came down on his foot. He quickly pulled back in pain. “The fuck you think you’re doing? Just because you’re having a hard day doesn’t mean you can steal my shit. You didn’t even ask, dumbass.” Valentino spat at Vox. He placed his foot back down on the ground with a loud stomp and grabbed his cigarettes away. “Now say please~” Of course. Valentino was always the type to piss off Vox more. The smug grin practically radiated off of his purple skin. His bug eyes big with dominance and humor. Vox squinted at the idiot. This bitch really thinks he’s gonna get on his knees and beg for one god damn cigarette? Hell no. The TV quickly stood up and yanked the pack of cigs away from the greedy moth. He quickly took one out and tossed it back to Valentino, hitting him directly in the face. “I’ll take these if I want to. I ain’t beggin for a bottom like you.” Vox places the cigarette in his mouth and lit it up with his own lighter he’d always kept. Vox always had another since Valentino has a tendency to loose his. Anger boiled up in Valentino as he threw the cigarettes to the floor with force. He also stood up with Vox, stomping on the pack as well. “You think you’re the fuckin boss here?!?” Val’s voice rose up at Vox. Not surprising really. Vox and Valentino always get into fights. Some even physical. And Velvet could tell this one would be a beating to both. The small clown also stood up, but not to defend anyone, she stood up to run away from this situation. The first time they got into a physical fight, Valentino accidentally hit Velvet in the face. Vox got even more pissed at Valentino, who felt so much guilt he couldn’t fight back so he got his ass whooped. Velvet walked away quickly until the sound of yelling got muffled. She’d made it to her room. Yes she has a room in the studio and pent house. Valentino was rich so why not? The fighting would never stop. Velvet could still hear it, so she opened a drawer and set up her head phones to bump to music. On the other hand, Valentino had slapped Vox already. The both were fuming at each other. Lots of yelling and hands being thrown. In the end, Valentino won. The fights would always differ on who won. Neither Vox or Valentino had gotten fully injured from this fight, expect for Vox having the top of his screen slightly poking out. He’d given up when the loud pop came up. Son of a bitch. Vox stood up, from being thrown on the couch, in a huff and barged out of the room. He’d left a pissed off Valentino with ruined cigarettes. All Vox fucking wanted was a fag why can’t he have that in this fucking hell. Oh yeah cause it’s hell. Who knew. The powerful overlord went back to his room to fix the popped screen and put it back in place. Nothing too bad. But tomorrow would be awful. Extermination. It was coming like a bomb. Vox thought he was prepared but that fight threw him off. So he took a moment in his room, which meant he never came out that day.


End file.
